


Half the Story [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank has the pieces, but he's damned if he can fit them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half the Story [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Half the Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/312960) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Length: 00:06:34  
Download: [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Half%20the%20Story.mp3) (right click and save as)  



End file.
